Show Me Your True Self!
by DriftingDreams
Summary: Yukina and her parents moves to a new city. There, she starts school and imminently gets the nickname "Absolute Zero Snow-Woman" now everyone is scared to get close to her, but will a certain boy go close to her? Rated T, Just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Absolute Zero SnowWoman

- Yay! My first Watashi ni xx Shinasai, I REALLY wanted to write a fanfiction for this. I hope you'll enjoy it (Sorry if it's boring in the beginning of the chapter just keep reading it! OH! By the way this is a Shigure x Yukina fanfiction! So if you don't like the couple I recommend not reading it since it is once again a Shigure x Yukina.

**DriftingDreams** does NOT own Watashi ni xx Shinasai or its characters. If I did Yukina and Shigure would have a moment in every chapter!

Update: I revised it a bit, I kept reading this I noticed stupid errors, and also a reviewer also noticed it too (Which is a good thing.) so that gave me double the amount to edit this.

**. . . .**

_Chapter 1: "Absolute Zero Snow-Woman"_

It was early morning and the weather was fair. The sun was out with almost no clouds covering it, birds were chirping as if they were having conversation with one another, the calm cool wind made the day even better as it hit everyone, making the hot air feel comfortable. Teenagers were walking to the school carrying their school bags, all of them having chats with their friends except one.

A long brown-haired girl walked by herself, she had her cell phone opened staring at the screen as she walked. When she would walk past people they would flinch and stop dead in their tracks. They would only continue to walk once they were several inches away, even if they were late.

"Did you feel that?" A guy asked the girl next to him, both were staring at the girl who passed them. The girl nodded slowly.

"Yeah…when she walked past I felt a rush of cold air" The girl muttered.

"Apparently her skin is really cold, especially her attitude!" The guy informed her. "I didn't think that you would be able to feel it if she walks past." The girl put her finger by her mouth.

"I don't remember her name but I do know her nickname, it's - " Right when she was about to say it, shivers went rushing through her body, even the teenage boy got the same reaction. They looked up and saw the long brown-hair girl glaring at them. Both of the teenager's faces paled as if their blood was drained out of them. The glaring girl turned her head forward and continued walking, staring at the cell phone screen.

"That was scary…" The boy muttered, the girl opened her mouth to responded, though no words came out, she only nodded her head. The brown-hair sighed; she wasn't trying to glare at them, it just happens. She was just observing them for information she could use in the future. She sighed again and continued to read the comments that fans had sent to her talking about her cell phone novel that she secretly writes.

"_Dear Yupina,_

_ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR WRITING THIS! Just reading this makes me filled with joy! Whenever I'm bored or stuck with something I reread the chapters to clear my head! Keep on doing the hard work, and can't wait to see future updates!_

_-Mia :D"_

She smiled slightly; she loved getting comments from her fans. Even though most her fans said that the novel was perfect, she couldn't help but to feel that something was missing. She just couldn't get her finger on it. She closed her cell phone as she was heading into the school gates; she placed it safely into her school bag and closed it back up. Right when she went through the open gates, almost all eyes were on her. Everyone began to mutter; even the teachers were doing it.

"It's her! That's the girl that everybody keeps talking about!"

"Didn't she move here just a few days ago?"

"Her name is Himuro Yukina."

"She's the girl with icy cold personality and glare, apparently her glare freezes up people in their tracks, and her glare can withstand even the hardest teachers! She has the most notorious nickname!"

"Absolute Zero Snow-Woman!"

Yukina kept walking, ignoring all the muttering. She kept a composed look as she sighed remembering how she got her nickname.

**. . . .**

_Her First Day of School_

**. . . .  
**

"Yukina~! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called out in her always cheery voice, she was downstairs in the kitchen helping her husband placing the food on the table.

"Alright." She called out, letting her know that she heard her. Yukina looked inside her bag to see if she had everything. Books check. Pens and pencils check. Her school and her personal spiral notebook, check. Cell phone, che-…her eyes widen not seeing her cell phone in there. She rummaged through her school bag, still not able to find it. She looked around her room, half of her stuff were still in the moving boxes, they only moved in a yesterday. The only thing that was out was her bed, her desk with had stuff on it, dresser which also had stuff on it, and her full length mirror. She spotted her cell phone on her desk which was charging, she unplugged it and put her cell phone in her school bag. She sighed with relief as she grabbed her bag and exited her room walking to the kitchen.

"Say ahh~!" Her mother had cut up pieces of pancakes, which her husband made on her fork, she was feeding him. Even though this was a daily thing she did he always blushed. Yukina stared at them with somewhat disgust, and irritation.

"You better hurry up and eat your food Yukina, it's gonna go cold." Her dad said. The reason why she had a glare was because of him. Though her dad's eyes always looked like he was glaring at someone unlike Yukina glare just happened at times. Yukina sat down at the end of the table she kept her head down, not wanting to see her mother feed her father, she only looked up when they were feeding themselves. Yukina finished her breakfast, and went up to the sink the wash the dish.

"I can do that for you Yukina." Her mother said, "By the way, you looked lovely in your school uniform!" Her mom complimented her eyes had sparkle in them. The uniform was a green pleated skirt, a green tie on top of her white buttoned shirt with a black jacket to top it off.

"Do you have everything?" He dad asked

"Thanks, and yes I do. I checked before I came down here." Yukina answered, she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth again and washed her hands. She came back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag.

"I'm gonna go." She said to them, and walked towards the door.

"Have a good time!" Her mother cheered.

"Behave." Her dad reminded. Yukina opened the door and walked out, the last thing she heard was her mother telling her father that Yukina always behaves. Yukina walked to school at her regular paced, she was no need for a rush. She took out her cell and looked at her new comments. Truthfully Yukina had a cell phone novel, no one knows the true person who writes it, they only know of the novelist name, Yupina. Surprisingly the novel is such a big hit that it's racked number one.

"Maybe the students here can become some new characters." Yukina muttered to herself. She loves to observe other and make them into characters inside the novel, though they didn't know. Without noticing she got to the school faster then she expected. She walked the school and realized there weren't many people outside.

'_Classes are probably starting soon.'_ She thought, as she walked in the building heading towards the main office. The lady at the front office was talking on the phone, and was writing stuff on a sticky note. She saw a figure coming in and smiled Yukina stood in front of her desk waiting; she covered the bottom the phone and quietly said without looking up "This will be done shortly." Which was true. After she told the person on the other line that she would tell them soon, then she hung up.

"Thanks for waiting. How can I help you?" She asked, she looked up at Yukina and flinched back a bit, the office lady thought that Yukina was glaring at her.

"I'm Himuro Yukina. I'm new here. They told me to come here to get my schedule here." She informed her, talking in a cold tone.

"O-Oh yes! We've been expecting you." She said, though she stuttered in the beginning. She typed on her computer and started to print out her schedule. She grabbed it after it finished printing, and reached it out to Yukina. For a brief second there fingers accidently touched each other and the lady shivered getting goose bumps everywhere.

"I would have called the student president to come and get you sense he's in you class but he and the other student council meeting is gonna last all day apparently. So I'll take you there myself" The lady smiled lightly, she put on her sweater to warm up her skin, Yukina said nothing. She followed the lady as they were walking she explained how things are done around here and she pointed to where different parts of the building were. They both came to a stop at the class room with a sign next to it that said 1A.

"Well this is your classroom and this going to be your homeroom." She looked inside the small rectangular window on the door to see if the teacher was there but wasn't. "Lets' wait here and I'll introduce him to you." She told her, thinking that she was probably nervous; it was her first day after all.

To be honest Yukina wasn't nervous at all, she was very calm, even her facial expression was calm. Yukina wished she could take her phone out, but she didn't want it to be taken away. Students walked pass them; all of them glanced at Yukina, at first she wasn't looking at the students but once she felt that people were glancing at her she quickly looked up at them. The students froze for a minute and regained their composer and speed walked away. The bell rang and teachers started to begin their lesson. The hall way was empty until a semi-old man turned the corner.

"Here he comes, nervous?" She asked looking at Yukina direction but not at her. Yukina never answered, she just stood by her glaring at the teacher.

"Mrs. Luna, is this the new student that we've been expecting?" He asked, not smiling at all.

"Yes sir. This is Himuro Yukina." Mrs. Luna answered his question, she was gonna touch Yukina shoulder but didn't want to touch her cold skin. Even though her school uniform was covering her shoulder, she didn't want to risk it. Once he got closer he reached out his hand.

"I'm Mr. Onida, your new teacher." He informed her. Yukina glanced at his hand and reached out to shake it. Once her hand touched his he felt extremely cold, a shiver ran through his back. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight. Mr. Onida quickly let go of her "Yes well welcome to this class." Then he look at Mrs. Luna "Isn't Shigure supposed to bring her up here?" he asked.

"Yes, that's also the other reason why I came up here. The student council administrator called saying that the meeting is most likely gonna take up the whole day." She informed him. "Well I should get going I have to tell the other teacher about that too. Good luck on your first day Himuro." She walked away, with full of relief that she didn't have to deal with Yukina pressure.

"Well why don't we come on in." He suggested opening the door, once all the students saw the door opening they ran to their seats, some getting quiet quickly as other didn't.

"Class today we have new student." Mr. Onida announced walking to the front podium, Yukina followed, she looked at the class and thankfully she wasn't making any type of glare so far. The guys and girls stared at Yukina with awe. She looked beautiful in the school uniform, and she looked intelligent with her glasses, which she pushed up a bit. "Please tell everyone your name, once we get your seat taken care of we'll start the lesson."

"Himuro Yukina." She told her classmates, as her icy tone came out. She never said I hope to have a nice year with you all. To her that didn't sound like something she would say. The students looked at one another noticing her cold attitude; some were thinking that she was just shy since it was her first day. . The teacher looked at his seating chart; there were two empty desks by the windows.

"Himuro you will sit in the seat in front of the other empty seat." He said pointing at it. The girls gasped.

"Mr. Onida she can have my spot!"

"I think it would be easier to her to sit in the front!"

"No!" The teacher yelled, which made everyone except Yukina flinch. "I think she will be fine right there, besides if she need help Shigure can help her. Speaking of Shigure he's will not be in class because of his meeting." He told them, the girls muttered saying how unfair it was for the new girl to sit in front of him, and how he wasn't gonna be in class.

Everyone looked at her as she sat down in her new seat, Yukina looked up at everyone, which caused everyone flinch, no one didn't move at all. Yukina knew what happened she gave an accidental dagger-like glare to them. The girls, who at first was gonna ask Yukina to switch seats gave up instantly afraid to even be near her, even talk to her. The teacher coughed to get everyone attention, which did, and they started his lesson.

Half an hour later he gave out a small half sheet worksheet to each front row. They passed the extra papers, once the last paper was gonna be given to Yukina the male student that gave her the paper, their fingers touched lightly. The teenage boy quickly let go of the paper, which didn't fall sense Yukina had grabbed it. Everyone was allowed to work with a partner if they pleased.

'_How annoying it's faster if you just do it by yourself.' _Yukina thought, as she worked on the math worksheet. She then heard something fall by her desk she looked down and saw a flower eraser.

"Um H-Himuro, could you uh maybe grab that for me?" A girl asked, not daring to look at her eyes. Yukina glared at her, and said nothing. She picked up the eraser and held it out to her. The skin touched, the girl whole body shivered.

"Himuro your skin it so cold!" She accidently said out loud. The boy who handed her the worksheet paper heard her.

"I know! I felt her skin to I couldn't even believe how cold they were!"

"I can't help it if my skin is cold." She told them icy, everyone froze again cause of the tone of her voice and the glare she was giving them. The people by her wanted to run away as quickly as possible, though they knew they couldn't. After that class and everyone was getting there next subject textbook from their shoe locker. There shoe locker had a small shelf that were able to separate the outdoor shoe from the books.

Everyone in that class talked about Yukina, about her icy yet scary attitude, and her terrifying glare. Once they told someone, they told someone else, just like a chain reaction. Thus the nickname "Absolute Zero Snow-Woman" began.

**. . . .**

_End of flashback_

**. . . . **

It was three days later after her first day of school, everyone was scared to be with and talk to her. She put her indoor shoes and grabbed her first class text book. As she walked to her class she heard a couple of girl from her class giggling, and blushing.

"Shigure finally gonna be in our class today!" One girl yelped cheerfully. One of Yukina eyebrow rose.

'_Now that I think about it the boy called Shigure hasn't been in our class for the past three day.' _Yukina walked slower to continue to listen to their conversation.

"It's so weird not having him in class!" A blond hair girl with curls at the end of her front of her face said.

"I miss gazing at his hotness!" A girl pouted fantasizing about him, and then other girls nodded viscously.

"You don't see hot, nice guys these days." The short girl pointed out.

Yukina scoffed _'I'll be the judge of him. Maybe he might be a good person to observe for the vampire Earl.' _ Yukina smirked and hummed a tune in her head. Everybody was rushing to head for class before the bell rang. Yukina waited in her seat for the guy called Shigure to come into the class. The bell rang and no Shigure appeared, the girls pouted once again. Mr. Onida started to take roll. He everyone was so far here until he got to Shigure's name.

"Shigure isn't here again today either?" He had a puzzled look on his face "I didn't receive any calls from the main office either…" Right then the sliding door opened.

"I'm here!" A brown hair boy semi yelled. The girl's eyes widen and each of them had a big smile. "Sorry I'm late, the student council took a tiny bit longer, then when I was rushing over here I bumped into a girl and her stuff fell from her bag so I helped her out." He panted slightly, Yukina mind was in utter disgust.

'_That's him? I expected more out of him. You can obviously tell he's lying! Sure he has pretty face, but he's not The Earl material at all! He's…' _She yelled in her head, her glare grew harder. The teacher and the students believed in his lies and he was excused from being tardy. He started to walk to his desk, which was behind Yukina's.

'_He's…' _Yukina glare was now daggers, continuing to find the right word to describe him. Shigure saw her, and he had a small grin to his face though no one saw it besides.

"Ah you must be the new girl everyone has been talking about. I'm Kitami Shigure." He introduced himself and flashed Yukina a bright, fake smile; and finally thought of the word that described him.

'_HE'S BORING!'_

**. . . .**

- Yes I know that was probably boring, but don't worry it will get better! And don't worry, I'm still gonna update Romance Blossom (My other story I'm writing). I was just semi stuck on what I should write for the next chapter. Please review if you like this story so far (even though it's only chapter one).


	2. Chapter 2: So Called Perfect

- Ah the second chapter, I wrote some of it while eating some cookies and crème pie. It had two pie slices in the box (The pies slices we in these separate triangular boxes inside the whole box) One of the pies was even a cookies and crème pie, it hardly had any cookies on top 0, only a small bit in the front. I should stop talking about pie which is making me and probably you guys hungry.

**DriftingDreams** does NOT own Watashi ni xx Shinasai. If I did, Akira wouldn't be even in there, or if I could do that I would have replaced him with someone better looking. Sorry (Kinda, eh not really) Akira fans, I hate him.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_Chapter 2: So called "Perfect"_

"Himuro?" Shigure called out to her in his oh so innocent tone. Yukina glared at him, though when you looked at him it didn't seem like he was affected by her. His fake smile was still plastered on his face.

"Wow Shigure isn't affected at all!" A guy muttered to his classmates.

"That's our Shigure for you. He's so brave." All the girls blushed as they had a vision of Shigure on a white steed being the knight and shining armor.

"Nice to meet you." Yukina spat out, _'Ugh I feel like I'm going to vomit after saying such a lie to him.'_

"If you need any help you can always come and ask me." He finished, which Yukina was happy about.

"Can we ask you something if we need help?" A girl innocently asked.

"Of course." Shigure answered with a slightly bigger smile. All the girls blushed at him; some looked away either embarrassed or not being able to handle his hotness. Even though Yukina couldn't see him she was still turned off by him. Mr. Onida got everyone attention and began his math lesson, he started explaining about last night homework and what they answers were. However Shigure wasn't listening to him at all, he took out his student handbook and flipped to a couple of pages into the middle. Shigure lips formed a small smirk.

'_Looks like I have to win over her heart too." _Shigure thought as he wrote down Yukina Himuro on the bottom of the paper where other names were on there too, then he let out a sigh _'And just when I thought I completed my mission to.'_

"Shigure." Mr. Onida called out, breaking his train of thought. "Tell me what you got for question six." Shigure smiled, he grabbed his sheet and stood up.

"x equals 2.7, and y equals 1.4." Shigure read what he wrote on the paper and looked up at the teacher who had a smile on his face.

"Very well Shigure! That was the trickiest problem on here, though I'm not surprised that you got it." He praised him, as Shigure sat down.

"Thank you, sir." Shigure thanked, everyone what whispering to each over how he was so smart, and some girls were saying how he should be their tutor. Yukina could care less about that, it was just one tricky problem, and even she got the right answer.

'_How boring, and just this morning I thought he was going to be The Earl role model I've been looking for.'_ Yukina sighed, swaying her pen back and forward pondering on what was missing in her cell phone novel. Shigure glanced at the pondering girl, and began pondering as well.

'_Something about her seems different than the other girls. All the girls that I meet blushed at the sight of me, but she gave me a glare with I had to admit, it kinda scared the crap out of me. Though I'm not gonna freeze up so easily like everyone else.'_ Shigure placed a hand on his mouth hiding his smirk. This was his first hard-to-get girl, so he knew this was going to be somewhat of a challenge, which made it even more fun for him.

"That's our lesson for today, you my pack up." Mr. Onida announced, both Shigure and Yukina deep thoughts disappeared, and came back into reality.

"Shigure, wanna walk with us to locker area?" A girl asked pointing for her friends that were behind.

'_Not really no.' _Shigure thought but smiled and said the exact opposite "Sure." The girls giggled in delight, as they waited for him to pack his stuff.

"We'll wait for you outside the door." She said as her and her grouped walked out. Shigure turned around and continued putting stuff in his bag; he glanced at Yukina, who also was putting her stuff away.

"So do you like the school so far, Himuro?" He asked, of course with the fake smile on his face. Yukina looked at him, suspicious of something.

"I guess..." She said as she continued to collect her things.

"That's good. Like I said before if you need anything come and ask me." Shigure reminded her, as he placed the last of his things in his bag.

"Then do you mind stop doing that?" She asked, one of Shigure's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, with his famous fake smile.

"That! You might think you can fool everybody else with your acting, but it doesn't fool me." She claimed, Shigure eyes widen a bit, but kept his composure.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He denied Yukina words "If you excuse me I should get going." He smiled walking off. Yukina looked at his back with one of her eyebrow raised high.

'_What the hell is he planning…?'_ She grabbed her bag and walked out of the class room. Shigure stood in the middle of the girls as they talked about things that he could care less about. All he was thinking about what Yukina told him. He only just meet her today and she already figured it out. A girl in pigtails looked at Shigure, and her mouth formed an 'o' remembering something.

"Ne Shigure before you came out of the class room were you talking to Himuro?" She asked. Shigure looked at her.

"Why would you say that sort of nonsense?" The girl on the opposite of her asked.

"Well when I looked into the class room it looked like he was talking to her. I just wanted to know." She answered the girl's question.

"Eh? Shigure you have heard the rumors right?" The girl's eyes widen, panicking inside and out. Shigure smile slightly.

"I was just asking her how she liked this school so far. And yes I have, people seem to be scared of her from what I hear." He answered. All the girls nodded viciously, agreeing to his last sentence.

"Not gonna argue with that!" The girls burst into laughter, Shigure chuckled lightly.

"I heard from one my friends that she got kicked out of her old school and that why she moved here." The blonde hair girl informed, making the girls gasped. They reached to the small lockers, Shigure walked to his locker as the girl who told them about the new rumor followed.

"I don't think that true Kohana." Shigure apprised "Probably just another rumor."

"I don't think so; I mean my friend seem pretty curtained about it." Kohana thought remembering that moment. "It doesn't matter anyways; she's too scary to be by." Kohana glanced up she turned her head, and froze.

"W-Well I'm gonna get going to my locker bye! Be careful!" She speed walked away, goose bumps formed all over her skin.

"Be careful? What does she mean by-" He turned his head to the side and knew what she was talking about. Just a few lockers down from his were Yukina as she took out her language book. As she took it out a couple of her pens fell. Yukina muttered to herself as she crouched down to pick them up. Shigure smirked; this was one of his chances. He closed his locker, and walked over to her. Yukina was unaware at first of Shigure as he leaned down a got one of the pens. Yukina was looking around to see if any other pens were still on the ground, she looked on her right and saw legs. She looked up confused, but when she say the person she look at him in disgust.

"Here you go Himuro." He showed her the pen in his hand, half of it was sticking out. Yukina raised an eyebrow, having that suspicious feeling again.

"Thanks…" She took the pen out of his hand, and placed it in her bag with the other pens still in her hand.

"Do you need help up?" He kindly asked, holding a hand out for her to reach. She glared at him and got up rejecting his help.

"I'm fine." When she got up all the way she brushed off her skirt, making sure no dirt was on it. She placed the extra pens that were in her hands into the top of her locker, and then shut it.

"We should get going if we don't wanna get late for our next class." Yukina simply said walking past Shigure; she paused, turning her head. "Well even if you did, you can just lie like you did before." Yukina smirked continuing to walk. She turned the corner, disappearing, Shigure let out a small chuckle.

"She really is different from the rest." Shigure smirked, finally walking to class. Sadly Language class went by slow. Every time the teacher would speak in a different language everybody stare at him baffled, even Yukina. Shigure was probably the only one who knew what he was saying. After that was sweet, wonderful lunch. Yukina was not in the mood for food, still stuffed from breakfast. She grabbed her bag walking to where she always ate, under a cherry blossom tree.

This was the quietest place in the whole school during lunch. There was a small path through bushes which lead to the shady spot. Yukina sat down and took a deep breath out. "Really, why do they have to make us learn different languages?" She asked herself, even though it was obvious. Yukina took out her snow rabbit notebook and her pen.

"Let see what should happen next." Yukina tapped the top of her pen making the point come out. She pointed it to the blank page, the pen and paper the centimeters away. Yukina thought of what to write.

"Princess Lilia and fai-… no that won't work." Yukina racked through her brain to find an idea.

"The Earl, ugh no!" Yukina glared at the blank paper, getting annoyed. "Ugh I hate getting writers block." She grumbled. "The thing that missing is what I need right now!" Yukina stopped what she was doing and inhaled, holding it in for a minute, and then exhaled trying to clear her thoughts, which sadly didn't work.

"Maybe I should walk it off." Yukina placed her hand on her chin "Who knows maybe I'll figure what's missing in here." She got up slowly, and then stretched as she got all the way up. She placed her stuff back into her bag and walking away from the peaceful spot. As Yukina walked she heard students talking, laughing, and some were playing some sports with their friends.

Yukina groaned "I don't think walking was the best idea…I can't even think straight with all this noise." Yukina continued to move forward, she passed a by a tiny hall, which lead to another doorway to go into the school. She noticed girls over there talking, Yukina ignored them and kept going, until something made her stop.

"Hey do you guys know if Yupina added a new chapter?"

"Sadly no." A girl pouted, and then she smiled brightly "I can't wait till it does though!"

"Yeah!" A girl with glasses agreed "I hope The Earl and Princess Lilia have a moment together."

Yukina eyebrow rose, _'Moment?'_ she repeated what the girl said. Her face became serious, and she felt very curious.

"Yeah that would be sweet!" Another girl placed her hand on her cheek daydreaming. "Even though their enemies, I think they would be sweet if they fall in love~!" All the girls squealed in delight just thinking about it.

"L-Love?" Yukina whispered, her eyes widen in shock. She took out her cell phone and turned it on. She looked at the new comments that were sent in. Some of them caught her eyes the minute it popped up

"_Dear Yupina _

_ Lately I noticed how you wrote about friendship and whatnot. But are you gonna place romance in it? It would be cool if you did!_

_-Lisa"_

"_All mighty Yupina,_

_ O' almighty Yupina! This story has certainly warmed my heart. But are you going to make it where my heart beat grow faster?_

_P.S: Sorry for the weird writing style. Had an urge to do it_

_-Hana"_

"_Yupina,_

_ Is this gonna have romance any time soon?_

_-Ami"_

Yukina froze just staring kept staring at her screen. Romance and love was the thing that was missing key.

"I-Impossible…" Yukina stuttered, still whispering "Out of everything it had to be this." Yukina started to walk away slowly, hoping the girls wouldn't hear. Yukina was dazed throughout the rest of lunch. Thankfully the teacher had to leave early for an appointment, and the substitute just put in a movie. Yukina paid no attention to the movie, all the thing she could hear was those girls from.

'_I can't get this over my head. There no use running away from it either. I'm just gonna have to find someone who can teach and show me romance moments!'_ Yukina thought, as she almost slammed on her desk.

Shigure's hand was on his cheek, just as bored as ever. Though he was glad there was no worksheet to the movie. _'I wish P.E would hurry up. That's at least gives me something to do.'_ Shigure looked to his front and saw only Yukina figure.

'_I need to think of what I can do to her, which she'll fall for…. Though I'm just surprised on how she acts and talks to me. Not squealing kya~ or not have hearts in her eyes.' _All of a sudden the lights went on, everyone groaned closing their eyes. Some guys kept asking the teacher to turn the lights back off.

"The bell is about to ring, please pack up." The sub announced, ignoring the boys pleas. Just then the bell rang, everyone got up happy to move their muscles. Everyone headed either for the locker or the gym. Yukina walked to the gym.

'_Think. Whose gonna be The Earl material to teach me this stuff.' _She glanced around everyone felt like they were frozen in a blizzard from her glares. She glanced at some boy talking, the guys noticed, flinched and froze a bit.

Yukina sighed and kept walking, _'This might be a problem…' _Once the last block started and everyone was in their P.E uniforms they headed outside. This class and a couple others were the only classes that you had a different teacher.

"We're gonna play baseball." The teacher said getting straight to the point. All the girls whined asking to play something other than that. Even some of the guys complain, also wanting to play something else. Of course the P.E teacher ignored them.

"No use whining. That what were gonna play." He said, hoping they would shut up, and deal with it. "First were gonna do some warm-ups!" The teacher yelled out "Run three laps around the track." Right then the students were about to open their mouths until they got interrupted before even speaking

"No I will not reduce it." The teacher blew in the whistle "Let's go!" Mostly everyone groaned, they like the teacher but they hated when he was in this mood. Yukina tied her hair up, with some hair in the front stayed where they were.

Yukina wouldn't call herself athletic, though she was better than most girls hear. Of course they just never tried. Once you finished the laps you were able to get a drink of water. Shigure, of course finished first along with some of his friends. Yukina was the forth girl to finish. She went inside for a drink of water, the guys were coming out even the girls before her was coming out as they were talking to them. Yukina took a long drink of the cold water, though she still slightly panted.

As she was walking to go back outside she felt and heard something hit her foot. She looked down and saw the back of a student handbook. Yukina picked it up curious of whose it was, she turned it around and say the Kitami Shigure written in ink. Yukina smirked; she began flipping pages of his book. As she turned the pages she thought she saw one that had her name on it. She flipped a few pages back, looking at it.

"What the…?" She muttered to herself. There were names of girl from their class and even some that weren't. Beside their name were dates and by that was area's around the school. Yukina looked down at the bottom of the right page and saw her name though nothing was by it. Yukina looked at it for a while then smirked.

"So that why he's been being so nice to me."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Yay chapter two is done! Mm at first I didn't like this chapter but it came out nicely at the end. That's just me though. Please Review if you like it so far :D


	3. Chapter 3: Missions!

- I'm so happy! I'm really getting into this story, and the people who have been reviewing have also made me happy, and excited to write this! Speaking of reviews, thank you for those who did! You all get any type cookie or cupcake or whatever you want! All right lets' get with the story!

**DriftingDreams **does NOT own the Watashi ni xx Shinasai! My idol (Tooyama Ema) does *0*

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Chapter 3: Missions_

"So that's why he's being so nice to me." Yukina said with a smirk. Her suspicion about him was true! Yukina stared at the golden page, not wanting to take her eyes off it. Sadly though, she heard a group of girls chatting becoming louder and louder. She looked up to see that the girls where almost to the door. Yukina closed the book, and headed to the girls locker room. Once in there, she put the book carefully inside her bag, right next to her snow rabbit notebook, which was hidden.

Yukina sighed exiting the locker room. "Better hurry and head back to my class." She muttered; once she was outside the teacher blew his whistle telling everyone to gather up.

"Alright, like I told you in the beginning of class we're playing Baseball." The teacher reminded the class. Once again the entire girls and some boys groaned.

"Mr. Sato, do we _really_ have to?" A girl in the back asked, though she already knew the answer. "I mean the boys are more into it, we can just cheer for them!" she added, the other girls agreed.

Of course Yukina didn't really care; she was more interested in the book. Yukina glanced around to see where Shigure was, just to see if he did notice he lost his book. When he spotted him, he was talking to his guy friends; he had a calm face expression on. Even though Shigure lies, Yukina felt that he hasn't noticed yet.

The teacher sighed, tired of hearing the complaining. "Guys will play first." He announced, he headed toward the baseball fields, everyone followed. As the girls sat in the back of the benches, half the guys went out to the field as the other half sat in the front benches.

'_Ugh how annoying, instead of doing this I could still be looking in the book.' _Yukina thought, folding her arms. The teacher suddenly blew on the whistle making some flinch.

"Izumi you're up first!" The teacher yelled out, having the game started.

'_Hmm, what should I do with it…?' _Yukina droned out everyone. _'I could have him…NO absolutely not! I can find someone else to do that!'_

"Shigure you're next!" The teacher yelled, all the girls squealed, breaking Yukina's thoughts, and a probably her eardrums. Yukina looked at Shigure as he was walking towards the home base, picking up the baseball.

"Go Shigure!" The girls cheered loudly. Shigure did some practice pretending to hit the ball so he could adjust to it. The pitcher swished to a faster thrower, hoping to strick Shigure out so their team could hit.

"Get a homerun!" His team yelled, so did the girls. Yukina tried to drone them out, though they were just too loud. Yukina gave up and just watched Shigure as he was waiting for the ball to come. As the ball was rushing towards him, Shigure swung his bat on time. The ball hit the bat, making it fly over the outfield making a home run. His team and the girls cheered, Yukina stared at him with a bored expression.

'_Even though he's boring, he's the only one that's not scared to get near me…"_Yukina sighed in defeat _'Looks like he's gonna be The Earl.'_ Yukina then smirked _'And I know just the way to do it too.'_

P.E ended, which everyone was relived of, cause of two reasons; one, because it was their last class of the day and they could go home and take a nice shower, and two they could hang out with their friends. Yukina reason though was completely different than the others though. Yukina hummed in her head as she walked to her classroom, hoping to see a certain someone.

Meanwhile Shigure franticly look for his handbook, still in the P.E area.

'_Shit, where is it?' _Shigure yelled in his mind. He emptied out his bag, though he didn't find what he was looking for. Shigure looked high and low to find it; he even checked the same spot twice just to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him.

"Maybe it's in the classroom." He said to himself, putting his stuff back into the bag, and quickly walked to his classroom. Shigure speed increased almost every step he took. _'As long as no one stops me I have more of a chance to find it.'_ Right when he said that in his mind, two girls stopped him.

"Hey Shigure!" The both greeted him.

'_Damn!'_ Shigure cursed in his mind for speaking to soon. He came to a sudden stopped, and forced a smile out. "Hey. Do you guys need anything?"

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to walk home with us." The girls suggested.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have do some stuff here." He rejected them, faking a small frown. Hoping this was the end to their conversation.

"We can keep you company if you'd like." The girls suggested again, which made Shigure groan in his head.

"No it's alright. Besides I don't want to waste your time or anything. Besides it's gonna be boring to." He lied, though the girls didn't notice. The two girls only frowned.

"If I do finish early, I'll try to meet you guys up." He let out his famous fake smile, which made the girls blush, and their smiles returned.

"O-Ok. Bye!" The girls stuttered walking away, squealing about the smile and his concerned. Shigure again started to speed walk, wishing he could run.

"See you tomorrow Shigure!" A group of guys told him, as he walked past.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" He said without stopping, he saw the classroom sign and sighed of relief.

"Finally!" He said out loud, he opened the door and saw no teacher. "Finally no one to distract and anno-" Then Shigure got cut off.

"About time you got here, Kitami." Yukina said. Shigure wanted to slap himself for jinxing himself again, though he didn't. He saw Yukina sitting on top of her desk with her legs crossed, and saw a smirk on her face. Now Shigure was suspicious of her.

"Oh, hey Himuro." He greeted her with a small smile. He turned his head side to and looked down low. Yukina noticed how he was panicking inside, though his face was semi-calm. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" He looked at her "Your parents are gonna be worried."

Yukina sighed, "Still not gonna cut the acting?" she asked Shigure, who smiled which also showed a smirk.

"Like I said, I'm not acting." He lied, Yukina smirked inside. Shigure leaned down and to have a better look of the floor. Yukina pulled out his handbook from her bag and flipped to the page with all the girl names on there.

"Ri Akane, date 2/25, during lunch break under a peach blossom tree." Yukina read directly from the book. Shigure eyes widen and slowly looked at her. Yukina stilled looked at his book and continued to read.

"Ki Miri, date 4/16, dragged by a friend on the way home." Yukina stood up and looked up at Shigure still with a calm face expression, and asked "So can you still say you're still not acting?"

Shigure chuckled, than showed a devilish smirk. "It's not my fault these girls here are easily swooned. All I have to do is smile, socialize with everyone, and gain trust by helping out and such." Yukina said nothing and continued to stare at Shigure.

"Truthfully I'm kinda not surprised that you found out. Though I thought I would have taken longer, long enough for me to make you confess for my little game." Shigure walked closer to Yukina, "Let me guess your gonna expose me? Well you can't do it without that." He charged up to her and grabbed the handbook.

"You probably thought I wouldn't have gotten it so easily huh?" Shigure looked at his handbook and his eyes widen. Now Yukina was the one who was chuckling.

"Idiot, why would I have your handbook out in front of you? And why would I expose you? I need you to teach me about love!" Yukina demanded. Shigure stare at her confound.

"Wha-what?" He yelled, slightly blushing. Yukina sighed.

"You're gonna teach and show me love!" She said again "Holding hands, hugging, dates, and confessing your love!" Shigure blushed at all the things she listed.

"And if I don't?" He asked trying to calm down his heart.

"Then I'll expose you." She answered. Shigure sighed.

"Give me your hand." Yukina demanded.

"Huh? Didn't you just say you wanted me to teach you this stuff?" He asked, fighting off a blush creeping onto his face.

"Yes, we'll basically you my partner in love." She explained.

"Why did you choose me to do this anyway?" He asked.

"At first I didn't want to use you. But you're the only person that actually isn't afraid to be near me, and since I found your handbook I decided to change my mind." Yukina looked at Shigure who smirked a little and opened his mouth to say something, and she glared at him.

"And no it wasn't because I like you or anything. Also could care less about you're appearance too." She defended herself.

Shigure rolled his eyes "Whatever." He looked at Yukina's hand as she moved it forward.

"Well?" She glared accidently, Shigure sighed in defeat. He reached out his hand, right when he touched her skin he winced.

"I thought your skin being cold was rumors!" He told, Yukina shoot him a glare.

"Deal with it." She simply said.

Shigure wanted to get this over with, so he could just go home. As both teens hands were intertwining each other, Yukina closed her eyes. The spaces between their fingers were perfect for each other hand, like a key fitting into a lock perfectly.

Shigure glanced at Yukina to see if she was finished with this stupid thing. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, and he saw a small smile form on her lip. Yukina finally opened her eyes and looked at Shigure who looked at her at the same time. None of them said anything they only stared into each other eyes.

Slowly their hands became loose, and both got out of the mysterious spell that came over them. "Well this should be good enough for today." Yukina said as she walked to her desk to grab her bag.

"About time." Shigure muttered though it was loud enough that Yukina heard. She ignored it though, and was walking to the door.

"Be here tomorrow, same time." Yukina told him.

"Wait! You just can't tell me when to come! Besides I have a student council meeting tomorrow." Shigure informed her, with a glare.

Yukina sighed, "Alight, then lunch." She suggested then walked out the door.

"Hey!" He ran to the door pushing it before it closed. He saw Yukina was still walking even though he called out to her.

"Damn." He muttered grinding his teeth. He went back into the classroom; he grabbed his bag, and the new handbook which Yukina used as a decoy. _'She probably gave me this one, to replace my now stolen one.'_

"I just wanna go home now." He groaned as he ruffled his hair, exiting the empty room.

**. . . .  
Yukina House  
. . . . **

Yukina laid on her bed, staring at her hand that held Shigure hand. She still could feel Shigure's hand holding hers. With her other hand she grabbed her cell and opened to a new document. Yukina closed her eyes, her mind now in her novel.

…

_Princess Lilia walked in the small empty hall; the only noise was her heels clacking against the tile floor. She approached a neatly carved wooden door; she reached the silver door handle opening the door. She walked out, and gazed at her secret garden, which to her looked like a winter wonderland._

_Princess Lilia walked to white bench and sat down, a sigh escaped from her mouth. "So much stuff has been going on lately I feel like I'm having no free time to spend with my friends, let alone with myself too."She looked up in the sky seeing birds fly by, a small gust of wind hit the princess skin, giving her shivers._

_She looked around, gazing at the scenery. Even though it was summer, light flurries fell from the sky, and the temperature was in the fifty degrees. Which everyone in their country thought was warm weather. The grass and the leaves on the bushes and trees were white. The flowers were crystallized holding the flowers color in, and making it glisten. There were even some crystals growing from the ground._

_The princess frowned; she wished her friends were here to see the scenery too. Though sadly they had business to take care of, and she told them how she was too busy to have them over. She wasn't even supposed to be out here either, Princess Lilia snuck out without anyone noticing, wanting to take a break from her work._

_Her thought were broken when she heard a snap as if someone stepped on a twig from behind her. She turned her head to see what or who made the noise, her eyes widen seeing who it was._

"_The Earl!" Her wide eyes turned into a glare. He was the son of the royal family in the neighboring country, the country that was fighting against the princess's country_

"_What are you doing here?" She hissed, standing up and stepping away from him. He let out a small chuckle, and smirked._

"_You seem very happy to see me."He sarcastically said. The princess still glared at him, keeping cautious of his every move and word._

"_I'll ask you again." She paused "What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you even find this secret garden? Not even my parents know about this place, only my two closest friends do." _

_The Earl opened his mouth to answer the girl's question but was cut off. "And don't say one of them told you, cause I know one hundred percent they wouldn't do that!" She stated._

_The vampire did not speak, just to make sure she was through talking. "Well I'm smarter than your parents and also the guards here."He rolled his eyes, "Though my parents don't see it either since there never around, always giving orders and stuff. I'm only here because I'm bored." He honestly answered. _

_Princess Lilia looked at him strangely, and sighed, her head hurting and not wanting to deal with fighting._

"_You know what I don't care. As long as you're not up to anything I'm perfectly fine. I'm still watching you closely though!" She warned him, and sat back on the white bench but was facing him._

_He smirked and sat next to her on the white bench. "What are you doing?" She asked. The vampire look at her like she was stupid._

"_Sitting, of course." He cockily answered. Princess Lilia flashed him a glare, he chuckled lightly. "Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything bad." He honestly told her, with a sincere voice. Princess Lilia noticed that, her muscles in her body relaxed a bit. Awkward silence filled the air; the two teens didn't know what to say. The Earl broke the silence._

"_It's really beautiful here in this area." He complimented as he glanced around the place._

_Princess Lilia let out a small smile "Yeah it is…. My friends and I would come here to play when we were younger. We still hang around here too." She informed him, The Earl looked at her and saw her with gentle eyes. He looked away and stood up, Princess Lilia watched him, also getting up._

"_I should get going now." He said not looking at her. Princess Lilia looked at him raised an eyebrow, she felt like something was wrong with him. The vampire looked at the princess, and reached out his hand. Unknowingly the princess reached out and touched his hand. The two hands tangled with one another, the heat from both their hands became the same temperature._

_They both looked at other with feelings they never felt before. Though they couldn't say what it was though. The Earl then slipped out of her hand, and looked at her._

"_See you later princess." He said disappearing in thin air. Lilia stared at nothing, she glanced down at her hand._

"_What…what was that just now?" She muttered to herself, walking away, holding both her hands together._

…

Yukina opened her eyes, and looked at her cell phone screen. Everything that she pictured in her mind was written. She smiled with satisfaction, and pressed update. Yukina closed her cell and plugged it in the charger.

"Yukina~ dinner!" Her mother yelled out to her.

"Coming." She responded, stepping of her bed she stretched. Yukina looked at her hand, and smiled softly, then walked out the door.

**. . . . . . .  
Shigure House  
. . . . . . .**

Shigure was sitting in front of his desk in his room, even though he was finished with his homework. He remember what Yukina made him do, he gave a small glare at nothing.

"How annoying." He said out loud "I can't believe that I even went along with it." He looked at his hand that felt Yukina cold skin. His glare softened and remembered looking into Yukina eyes. A small blush was now on Shigure's face his eyes widen.

"I'm thinking about this too much." He pushed his seat out and got up to exit the room, accidently knocking over his school bag. Some stuff got out of the bag, Shigure sighed. He crouched down and put everything that fell back into the bag. He glanced inside his bag and saw the new student handbook. Shigure took it out and sighed.

He grabbed a permanent marker wrote his name on the cover. He glanced at his hand and sighed.

"How annoying…."

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

- Phew, for a second I thought this chapter was gonna end up being shorter than the other. The ending to this chapter sucked though. I tried to make the hold hands different then the manga one. And I think I did too. I really enjoyed writing the novel part. At the end of it I was like Aw~. Well review if you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Feed Me!

_- Sorry this chapter took a while, I was trying to figure out the chapter orders. Cause I don't want this to be a speedy romance yet not a slow one, because you know how Yukina goes at her own pace! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_DriftingDreams does not own Watashi ni xx Shinasai._

. . . . . . . .

_Chapter 4: Feed Me!_

A teenage boy stood in front of his stove, stirring the sizzling food inside the skillet. The aroma of chicken filled the entire house, which could make anyone's mouth water up. The boy grabbed some seasoning poured a dash of it inside the skillet, making it sizzle more. He then grabbed a fork and taste tested the chicken. He smiled at result while turning off the heat; he then put it inside a container that had rice, and some vegetables.

"That should be good for lunch." He said to himself. He placed a lid on the container, making sure it was tightly down. He took off his white apron that covered his school uniform, and hung it on a hook. Shigure put the skillet into the sink letting it rinse in there for a bit, and then washed it.

Once his hands were dry he took out his cell phone to check the time before he leaves to go to school; it was only 7:38 and school started at 8:10. "Might as well just leave for school now." He placed his rectangular container full of food inside his bag, and walked out of his house then made sure it was locked.

As he was walking he faintly heard, or he thought someone calling out his name. He stopped and looked back, and saw two girls running towards him. He sighed wishing he didn't have to deal with them so early; he easily put on a fake smile as the two approached him.

"Morning Shigure!" Both girls greeted simultaneously. They were the same girls that asked if he wanted to walk home with them yesterday.

"Morning." Shigure greeted back using his kind tone.

"For a second I thought I was calling out a wrong person." The taller girl mentioned, as the three teens continued to walk.

Shigure chuckled, "Sorry, if I knew you were calling out to me soon I would have waited." He apologized.

"It's alright!" The shorter girl franticly said. They continued walking and talking about what they had for breakfast, last night homework, and then the taller girl remembered something.

"By the way Shigure." The taller girl started, Shigure looked at her. "What did you have to do yesterday after school?"

"Huh?" Shigure asked, completely forgetting about that.

"Oh yeah!" The smaller girl remembered as well, and then asked "What was the boring thing you had to do?"

"Oh that. I just had to fix something for the student council." He lied, knowing those two, and any other person, would believe that, which they did.

"Wow you're so dedicated to the council! So cool." The taller girl squealed, the shorter one agreed with her friend. Even though he was smiling, in his mind he was smirking on how easily they were swooned.

"By the way Shigure," The shorter girl started, "would you like to have lunch with us?"

Shigure was about to accept her request then he remembered something from yesterday.

_. flashback . _

_"Be here tomorrow, same time." Yukina told him._

_"Wait! You just can't tell me when to come! Besides I have a student council meeting tomorrow." Shigure informed her, with a glare._

_Yukina sighed, "Alight, then lunch." She suggested then walked out the door._

_. flashback . _

Shigure glared at himself for remembering that situation with the Snow Women. The two girls looked at one another, wondering what was wrong with Shigure.

"Shigure?"

Shigure looked at the two girls, noticed how he wasn't acting like his "usual" self. He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"It's really sunny today huh?" Shigure placed his hand on his forehead, blocking the sun rays. "I can hardly see anything without glaring or squinting."

The two girls smiled at him mimicking the same thing he did, shielding their eyes and looking at the sky.

"Yeah it is. I should have brought my sunglasses." The short girl said, really wishing she did. The other girl agreed.

"And about lunch sorry I can't, I have something to deal with." He apologized to them; they frowned thinking it was for the student council and made no arguments. They entered the school gates, the two girls separated from Shigure to go to their group of giddy friends.

He was glad that he didn't have to deal with them anymore, though now other students would come a talk to him. He entered the building and walked pass people who greeted him and finally got to his locker. When he opened it there was a folded piece of pink notebook paper. He opened it up and read out loud from what was written in his mind.

_Dear Shigure,_

_ Please meet me (alone) outside by the flower garden on the left side of the building, right after lunch. Thank you._

_-Haruko_

He closed it, and a small smirk formed his lips. If he remembered correctly she was a grade ahead of him, she was also shy. Shigure thought her friends put her up to it either with or without her knowing, but from the way the letter was written he was sure that it was hers. That she mustered up the courage and the encouragement from her friends to write it. He placed the note inside his pants pocket, already knowing what she was gonna say, just like all the other girls notes and confronts.

He placed his lunch in the tiny top shelf that the tiny locker had, and then grabbed his science textbook and placed it in his bag. He walked to his regular class room, though he would get stop here and there to talk to people. When he finally made it to his class, he saw his fellow classmates talking to one another to their friends, though one person wasn't. As he was walking to his seat everyone greeted him, and again that same one person didn't.

"Morning Himuro." He greeted Yukina; she glanced at Shigure and then glanced back at the window to stare at students who were walking through the gate. Shigure was about to tell her something until a male classmate franticly came up to him.

"Shigure do you mind helping me with the homework!" He ask, well more like pleaded to him.

Shigure smiled, "Sure Daichi, though I don't think I can show you how to do each problem since we don't have much time."

Daichi eyes brighten, "Thanks Shigure! That alright as long as it some I don't think I'll get yelled at that much."

When Shigure showed him how to do the problems, other classmates gathered around to also get help, or just to hang around him. Yukina only continued to stare out the window, now watching frantic kids running through the school gates hoping not to be late. She glanced over to group of teens in her class, they were all impressed on how Shigure knew so much, and then she heard his fake chuckle.

Her eyes turned into a glare, she despised the mask he wore, it made her sick and disgusted.

'_He's probably wearing that fake smile too.'_ She thought, and then her eyebrow rose _'Speaking of him, what mission should I make him do during lunch.' _She scrambled through her mind thinking, though nothing came through. _'Just like a writer's block'_

The bell rang, and most of the students quickly went to their seats in case the teacher would come in, which he did.

"Get into your seats. I don't know how many times I have to say that." Mr. Onida said grumpily like always, and class began like usual. He ask for homework, yelling at the people who didn't do it, explaining half the things he said twice cause he saw most of his students with confused facial expressions, praising Shigure for getting an answer right, and everybody trying avoiding to look into the Snow Women's eyes.

**. . . .**

It was now finally third block, which was home economics. Everyone was hoping they would be cooking something sweet, but their teacher (not Mr. Onida) made them watch a movie about making certain foods. Of course no one was really watching it, not even the teacher who was just reading a book. Everyone was waiting for lunch to begin, and the video was helping at all.

Yukina had an urge to take out her cell phone but it would be too obvious since the room was dark, and the desk were tables so you couldn't hide the light from the cell phone inside the desk. She placed her elbow on the table, and rested her hand on her chin. She glanced around the room everyone was sitting "secretly" by their friends, whispering to one another, some better than others. She noticed Shigure, who sitting across from her on the other table also doing the same thing she was, an elbow in the table, and a hand resting on his chin.

Yukina then realized something; Shigure doesn't even know where she sat for lunch. She took out a piece of paper and her purple pen and scribbled something on the paper. Yukina crumbled up the paper, and tossed it over at Shigure which hit his shoulder, he looked at the crumbled up paper, then at Yukina. He opened it up, and read it in his head.

_Right side of the school, meet me there for lunch._

Shigure just stared at the paper, _'That could be anywhere on the right side!' _he thought, which is exactly what he wrote down on the paper. He threw it back at her which landed perfectly in front of her. Thankfully it was dark were they sat and no one was paying attention to them. Yukina read it, and rolled her eyes while writing back. She threw it back at him, this time it hit his head.

He glared at her, and then opened it up, _'It's close to the middle, no one hangs out by there.' _His eye twitch annoyed, he wrote back, and threw it back landing it the same place as before.

_That still doesn't explain where!_ Right when Yukina was gonna write back the bell rang. Everyone eyes widen in delight and ran out the room. She crumbled the paper and threw it away as she walk out the door. Shigure was about to go after her then remember he had to meet that girl and get his lunch out of locker.

**. . . . **

Shigure turned a corner, and saw the girl leaning on the wall waiting for him. Shigure sighed, and put on his fake personality then walked towards her.

"Sorry I'm late Haruko." He apologized, she looked up and smiled sighing with relief that he actually came.

"No, it's alright." She said shyly glancing down at her feet nervous, she took a deep breath in and exhaled and looked at him. Shigure heard whispers at the bushes by them rustled, it was obvious that her friends were there, but he pretended not to notice.

"The reason why I told you to come here was because… because…." She took a big gulp "is because I like you!" She looked at him, waiting for him to answer. Shigure gave a small sympathetic frown, her eyes widen knowing what the answer was gonna be.

"I'm sorry Haruko," He apologized "I only saw us as friends, and I hope we can still be friends."

The girl smiled softly knowing this would most likely happen. "It's alright…me too, I hope we can continue being friends…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Unless-" Shigure started but got cut off by her.

"No you don't have to stay I'll be fine." She told him.

"Well if you'll excuse me." Shigure walked away, he could hear her friends coming out of the bushes to comfort their just got rejected friend. Now Shigure had to deal with another problem, he walked to the right side of the building and stood by the middle not seeing the Snow-Women anywhere.

"Where is she?" He said to no one but himself, annoyed "She tells me to meet her hear but she's not even here."

"You're late." A familiar voice behind him said, he turned around and saw Yukina standing by a tree that was in front of bushes.

He smiled, Yukina glared at him "Ah, there you are H-"

"You know there is no point wearing your mask by me. I know about your nice act remember." She told him.

Shigure 'took off' he mask, and had his real expression on "Good, I'm starting to get annoyed by it right now."

"You and me both." She smirked at Shigure annoyance "Come on." She walked back; Shigure sighed with annoyance and followed her, she took him back to the clear spot and sat down in front of the tree.

"I'm glad you came even though you were late?" Yukina said to him as he sat down by her.

"Well one I only came here to tell you I'm not gonna play your stupid game and tw-" Shigure got cut off for the hundredth time today, which he was getting annoyed about.

"You sealed the deal yesterday with that first mission, and besides I have your student hand book remember." She told him "So why were you late?"

"I was just about to tell you until you interrupted me!" He yelled, and then sighed to calm down "I had to listen to a girl's confession. Oh yeah, by the way nice throwing skills during Home Economics." He sarcastically said as he opened up his container full of food and took out his chopsticks, starting to munch on it.

Yukina rolled her eyes, and then looked at his food, and she had to admit it looked and smelled good. Then a smirk appeared on her face knowing he next mission. "Mission two, feed me!" She told him. Shigure stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Mission two, feed me." She said once again in her usual calm voice.

"I know what you said! Why would I feed you my food?" He asked.

"My mom and dad do it all the time." She informed him, he looked at her strangely.

'_What type of parents does she have?'_ He thought, imaging a husband and a wife with cold dagger glared that she had feeding each other.

"It's a mission you gotta do it!" She told him, Shigure sighed frustrated giving up. He picked up some rice and chicken and held it up, blushing.

"This is the last time I'm ever doing this." He grumbled

She opened her mouth waiting for him to feed her, once he did her eyes filled with delight. She chewed the food then swallowed, she smiled at Shigure.

"That was delicious Kitami." She complimented.

"Duh I made it after all." Shigure informed her, smirking while having more of his food. He looked at Yukina who had her mouth open.

"I'm not giving you more!" Shigure told her.

Yukina pouted, "Come on it's a mission!"

"I don't care." He put some food in his mouth, Yukina glared at him. Shigure swallowed his food and looked at her.

"You do know I'm not one of those idiots that get scared by your glare." He reminded her. She sighed knowing full well that was true, he was the only one that stood up against it. Shigure picked up more food and lifted it up toward her though she wasn't paying attention.

"Himuro." He called out to her; she looked at him and saw the food. She opened her mouth and at it, enjoying the chicken the most.

"So good." She complimented again, licking her lips. They continued eating their own food, though inside Yukina still wanted more of Shigure though he kept telling her no. A few minutes pasted then Shigure phone started to vibrate; he took it out and saw a text message from one of the student council members. He opened the text which said that the vise council leader is looking for him. Shigure closed his container and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Yukina asked.

"Gotta go, the vice council leader is looking." Shigure told her, Yukina glared alsostanding up.

"Why are you coming with me?" He asked looking at her.

"Why would I go with you?" She used her regular cold tone "I'm thirsty, and I ran out of my drink." Both came out of Yukina lunch spot walking the same way.

Kohana turned the corner of the school building. She was trying to find Shigure and say the Yuka (Vice-Leader and friend of Kohana) was looking for him. She noticed two people walking way ahead of her, she squinted her eyes then noticed a familiar hairstyle. She looked at the person next to her and gasped and glared.

"What is the Snow-Women doing with Shigure?"

**. . . .**

_Is it me or did Yukina kinda seem out of character when they were having lunch? Maybe I should have done this chapter idea later on in the series, I don't want my story to be like the manga…oh well too late. But Oh~ a cliffhanger (kinda) everyone loves those! Wonder whats gonna happen next! Well review if you like!_


	5. Chapter 5: Kiwi Scent

_- Well Chapter 5 is here, and I tried very hard not to make it like the manga or OOC them (Failed though). I know what you're thinking "About time she updated!" and I bet you guys are thinking I'm gonna use school as an excuse, but I'm not. I'm very lazy. I also have been working on future chapters for this story, and I've started writing other stories. Even two stories (And a oneshot) about Watashi ni xx Shinasai! Enough talking now let's start reading!_

_DriftingDreams does not own Watashi ni xx Shinasai!_

**. . . . .**

_Chapter 5: Kiwi Scent._

When Kohana saw the snow-women with the sweet and innocent Shigure walking together, side by side, almost gave her a heart attack. She absolutely knew that the snow-women is up to something. She took a step forward, but stopped. She needed to tell someone the awful scene. Turning around, she ran to find her friends, or someone that she knew. A few minutes of searching she stopped catching her breath, she couldn't find anyone. As she was about to go searching, she heard her name being called.

"Kohana!" A friend of her called out as she spotted her running. Kohana took to a stop, gasping for air, walking towards her.

"You won't believe what I just say." Kohana said, her friend gave her a confused expression. Minutes after explaining, her friend face was mixed shocked and a bit red from anger.

"Are you sure it was _her_." Her friend asked for the billionth time.

"Yes Miu I'm pos-i-tive" Kohana confirmed, saying each syllable in positive.

"She must have used her witch powers!" Miu suggested, and her eyes widen. "You know how witch stories are! They seduce men!" Miu was now afraid of what could happen to Shigure.

Kohana looked down; something was definitely up with those two.

'_Maybe they are dating….'_ Kohana eyes widen as she shook her head. "Impossible!" she muttered, wanting to hit herself for that stupid thought _'Of course they wouldn't date! Shigure has much higher standers then a witch like her! Besides, why date her, there more prettier people out there.'_ Kohana giggled _'Like me!'_

Miu looked at her friend funny, wondering why she was giggling when she knew this was a VERY serious situation. "Kohana!" She called out to her, breaking her friend daydream about her and Shigure.

"What are we gonna do?" Miu asked concerned. Kohana struggled to think, she could go all out on her, but was afraid the snow-women would do something, or say something with her cold personality. Getting everyone to give her the cold shoulder was impossible; she was doing that to them. Miu looked at her friend, and was shocked from how she wasn't thinking of any ideas. Miu opened her mouth to try to suggest something, Kohana cut her off.

"Let's go ask Shigure what's going on!" Kohana said, walking in the school building, Miu followed behind.

**. . . .**

Science class was started, and Kohana was not pleased at all. She forgot that Shigure had a student council meeting halfway through lunch. Now she had to wait till class was over to ask him. She glanced over at the two; she hated Mr. Onida even more now for having the snow-women sitting in front of him.

"Alright now I want you to work on this worksheet." Mr. Onida told everyone as he was passing out the sheets. "You'll be working with assigned partners too!"

Everyone groaned, most of them groaned because they were afraid to have Yukina as a partner. Everyone listened carefully as names were called, the people who were called so far sighed in relief, they can live another day without having Yukina as their partner.

"Himuro…" Everyone without a partner held their breath, as their teacher was about to announce the poor student name "and Kohana." Everyone looked at Kohana, prying pity on the poor girl, though they were celebrating in their mind not being her. Yukina never looked her partner; she held her static face, while looking out the window. Kohana couldn't help but to smirk, even though this wasn't her plan she knew she could do something.

After everyone was assigned partners they started to work together. Everyone was laughing and talking to their partner, besides one group which felt like a blizzard passing through. Yukina paid no attention to Kohana till she started to say something.

"I saw you," Kohana told her, her voice felt like venom "with Shigure."

Yukina looked at the girl, glaring at her. Kohana tried to stay calm, if her glares could kill it would.

'_This girl saw us…'_ Yukina thought, she didn't see anybody, or knew that anyone knew about that spot.

"Listen here. Whatever you're doing to Shigure won't work!" She started, glaring trying to match Yukina glare. "If you do anything to Shigure, I'll promise you your life will be miserable in this school." Saying this brought back memories to Kohana. She said the same thing to any other girl who got too comfortable with Shigure.

Yukina chuckled at the girl's "threat", Kohana eyebrows perked. "Do you _really_ think your threats will work against me?" Kohana eyes widen, as her plan wasn't working. Kohana couldn't take it, even when she just started she got pissed, she stood up abruptly making her chair make a bang.

"Bitch don't mess with me!" Kohana yelled on accident, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes widen, no one had the gut to say that the snow-women. Mr. Onida walked over to them

"Sato! What do you think you are doing?" The teacher yelled. Yukina face was the only calm one in whole class.

"It's not my fault!" Kohana told him, "It's hers!" as she pointed at Yukina. "She was walking with Shigure, ALONE!"

Everyone glanced at Shigure, who was trying to keep his cool. Mr. Onida looked at her weirdly, wondering what was wrong with that.

"Kohana I think were hallucinating." A girl said, everyone was holding back there giggles.

"I really doubt that was her." A boy informed, agreeing with the girl. Kohana eyes widen, no one believed her.

"Miu! Miu saw!" She looked at Miu, who was in shock.

"No I didn't. You told me about it." She told everyone.

"That's it Sato, go to the office!" Mr. Onida commanded her. Kohana walked out, leaving everyone in the class with awkward silence.

"I can't believe this!" She said to herself. "Fine if they want evidence I show it to them one day!"

**. . .**

After the now awkward Science class ended, and study hall was over everyone was relieve to go home. Yukina grabbed her bag, sighing.

'_That girl, almost tattling about Kitami doing my missions' _Yukina thought, _'Speaking of him, where is he? I have mission for him to do!'_

Yukina walked off, searching for Kitami, though that didn't take long. She saw him talking to a student from the student council, which ending quick. She than notice Shigure walking her way, at first he clearly did not see her.

"Kitami." She called out his last name, which made him look at her direction. His face immediately turned into disgust.

"What do you want?" He asked, though he had a feeling what she was gonna say.

"I have a mission for you!" Shigure sighed, he was right.

"Are you serious, when is this stupid game gonna be done?" He asked.

"Not until I can figure out love!" Yukina answered, she started to walk, and Shigure trudged behind.

"What are these missions even for?" Shigure asked.

"The mission is for you to kiss me!" Yukina told him, ignoring his question, they both went into Mr. Onida now empty classroom.

Shigure became flabbergasted, and mad at the same time. One from Himuro ignoring his question, and the other from her ridiculous mission.

"I'm not gonna do that!" He yelled.

"Why not? Remember I have your student handbook!" She yelled back. Shigure cringed he forgot about that.

"I'm not gonna kiss you!" Shigure told her again "Why kiss someone when you don't even like that person."

Yukina put her hand on her chin "Hm, that's true. Fine, the new mission is for you to hug me!"

Shigure sighed, glad he didn't have to kiss her. "Fine…"

Yukina smirked, though it's not what she originally want to do, at least it was something. She noticed Kitami walking closer to her; placing his arms around her. Yukina shivered, she wasn't used with someone other than her parents hugging her. It felt different.

"You know it's not a hug when only one person is doing it." Shigure muttered. Yukina slowly put both her arms on Shigure back. Both of them were tense, having this new experience.

Shigure had girls hugged him, but it wasn't like this. Shigure looked down at Yukina, who was getting info on how the hug was. Shigure then smelled a kiwi scent, the smell came from Yukina hair. It was intoxicating for him already.

"You know," Shigure started, Yukina looked up at him. "You don't have to be so tense…"

Yukina placed her head back on Shigure chest, starting to relax. Realizing what he uncontrollably said, Shigure blushed, almost shoving Yukina off.

"What are you doing?" Yukina asked regaining her stand, after being pushed. She was mad; she was just starting to get variable information for her novel.

"I'm leaving." Shigure said, walking away. Yukina eyebrow perked up, wondering what his problem was. Yukina didn't try to follow him, she had a feeling he wouldn't do anymore today. She was also mad at him for ruining the mission, even though she got information. With that Yukina grabbed her school bag and walked home.

**. . . .**

_Ughhh I hated this chapter -_-, every time I started to write it was when I wasn't feeling good (Even now I don't feel good).You can tell how I rushed to get it finished. And don't even say that's it like the real chapter because I already know. And yes I have made my own missions, there future chapter, like the next one will be a new one. Like I said above, I've been started writing on future chapters. So let's hope those don't take forever like this one! Ok I have a feeling people are thinking "What no Akira?" He'll be in this story, just not yet, like I said FUTURE CHAPTERS. _

_Also be on a look out for those new stories that will come out…eventually…. (To see the couples of the stories, go to my Profile, and go to Watashi ni xx Shinasai (which is under the category Future Stories) _


End file.
